Events
__TOC__ Where do I go to access the seasonal events? When an event is active, you can either click the shortcut located underneath your power bar (next to your puzzles, if you're in a field) and select "go to event" or teleport to The Commons and walk to the event area in the southwest corner. When do I receive my ribbon and/or prize for the seasonal event? All prizes for holiday events are distributed after the event has ended. Do I get all the ribbons I've unlocked, or just one? You receive one ribbon - the highest level ribbon you have unlocked. If you've 100%ed the event you receive a prize as well as the highest level of ribbon available. What happened to the Spock Quest? Or the Sloth Quest? Limited-time Quests now have their own page. Bastille Day 2015 (From the in-game news item): ''From now until Wednesday at noon PDT you can complete brand new quests for Pierre in the Commons to help him organize a Bastille Day parade! Learn more about this historic French holiday and earn a unique customization item too! We're also selling a special pack to celebrate the holiday that comes with an scale model Eiffel Tower that you can place on your ranch and click every day to get a small energy boost! Plus: Baguettes! This mini-event began on Monday, July 13, around 3:00PM Pacific Time. Read more. Patriot Event 2015 ''(From the in-game news item): ''There's a party going on in the Commons, and you're invited! The Patriot Event is a time for cooking up BBQ and lighting off fireworks, and everybody can take part. Win fireworks and raw food in bushes, then take it to the Commons to turn it in. Earn event points and tokens for doing so; use the points to earn event ribbons, and the tokens to buy special event items! It's that easy! New to the event this year are a few exciting new quest chains and more than a dozen new customization items. The event will run until July 10th at Noon PDT! Good luck! This event began on June 26, around 3:00 Pacific Time. Read more. Father's Day 2015 ''(From the in-game news item): ''Nate and his dad, Nathan, get along great -- at least when they can find each other. Head to the Commons and talk to Nate for five brand new limited-time Father's Day quests! You have until Monday at noon PDT to complete these quests, so don't delay! There's a unique ranch item and some large energy packs in it for you! We're also running some unique seed packs this weekend! There are some GREAT deals to be found with these packs, if you want some extra energy, gold, or rune dusts! This quest began on June 19, around 3:30 Pacific Time. Read more. Sports Event 2015 ''(From the in-game news item): Summer is fast approaching in Bushwhackia, and the kids and coaches of the Commons want to get a head start on the sports season! Find sports supplies and bring them to the coaches that will appear in the Commons event area over the next few days. There are some related quests to do, and you can even cheer on the kids as they practice in the playing field. New to the event this year is a new quest NPC with many new quests, new customizable Jersey options, and a new set of quests for folks who discovered the secret identity of the Commons' sports legend last year (no spoilers!). This event started on May 29, 2015 around 5:00 PM, and ends on June 12 at noon. Here is the official Codename announcement. Read more. Victoria Day 2015 Margery, the Royal Historian is collecting artifacts from the Victorian Era of Bushwhackia, when the great Queen Victoria ruled. Of course, she needs your help in finding them. Read more. Mother's Day 2015 You're walking through the commons, minding your own business, when suddenly you see Nate riding a kangaroo. With an exclamation point over his head! Against your better judgement, you talk to him. read more Spring Event 2015 (from the in-game news item) It's Spring time in Bushwhackia! Find seeds in bushes and use them to grow flowers and trees in the Commons! Decorate your garden with your plants and then submit to the judgement of the garden judges! They'll give you tokens which you can use to buy unique customization and house items from the event! This year's event also includes some new quest lines -- look for those to unlock over the course of the event -- and of course our world famous Gorgeous Garden Photo Contest, which will start in the next couple of days. Stay tuned! read more 3rd Anniversary (from the in-game news item) Bush Whacker 2 is THREE YEARS OLD this weekend! To celebrate, the whole dev team has gathered in the Commons for cake and fireworks, and you can partake in both! We're also offering 33% more Bush Bucks with your purchases this weekend, plus a super unique Justin pet. Be warned: If you click him too many times, he'll get angry, and you don't want to make him angry... trust us. There's also a normal Friday content update as well -- help the contractor build the third level of the skyscraper! You must have built the previous two levels to start this quest. Read more April Fools' 2015 "There must have been something in the water!" is how the official blog started. Yes, the water was contamiNated. read more Easter Event 2015 (from the in-game news item) It's Easter time again in the Commons! The Commons Party Planning Comittee is sponsoring an egg hunt for everyone to partake in! This year's event adds more than a dozen new quests, including a world wide Easter Egg Hunt on Easter Sunday that will challenge your eagle eye skills! Happy whacking! Here is the official Codename post on the event. read more Saint Patrick's Event 2015 March 6, 2015: Leprechauns have invaded the Commons! Or rather, they were supposed to have. Some of them have run off, and you'll need to gather them all up and complete their tasks in order to complete the St.Patricks Day Event! Ribbons and prizes will be awarded after the event ends on March 20, 2015. Here is the official Codename post on the event. Read more Valentine's Event 2015 Bushwhacker had a Valentine's Day Event in 2015. However, nobody bothered to record it in the wiki. It was like the 2014 event, only different. Here is the official Codename post on the event. Nate's Birthday 2015 Nate had a birthday in 2015. However, nobody bothered to record it in the wiki. It was like the 2014 event, only different. Here is the official Codename post on the event. Historical Archive As Bushwhacker 2 continues a (hopefully) long life span, we need to make room for new events on this page. Events that occurred in 2014. Events that occurred in 2013. Events that occurred in 2012. Category:Events